Skyscraper
by HaaniieRyee
Summary: My First OneShoot Fanfiction! Gomen, Hani gak bisa bikin Summary... Mendingan baca langsung aja yuuk? Cekidot . Warning: Segala macam typos dan teman-temannya.. Read it!


_**Naruto belongs by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Skyscraper belongs by HaaniieRyee**_

_**Warnings: Typos, OOC, OC, Gaje, Dan sebagainya, and you know it.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Terima Flame dalam bentuk kritik yang sopan dan tanpa ada unsur mengejek, terima saran dengan sangat.**_

_**Cerita ini udah buluk banget di lepi XD**_

_**So, this is it ^^**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read.**_

_**Demetria Devonne Lovato a.k.a Demi Lovato~ Skyscraper**_

_**So, This is it.. Happy Reading ^.~ *Wink**_

_**=Skyscraper by HaaniieRyee=**_

_**Skies are crying**_

_**Langit menangis**_

_**I am watching**_

_**Kusaksikan**_

_**Catching tear drops in my hands**_

_**Kuraih tetes air mata di tanganku**_

_**Only silence has its ending**_

_**Hanya kebungkaman yang berakhir**_

_**Like we never had a chance**_

_**Seolah kita tak pernah punya kesempatan**_

_**Do you have to make me feel like**_

_**Apakah kau harus membuatku merasa**_

_**There's nothing left of me**_

_**Seolah tak ada lagi yang tersisa untukku?**_

_**=Skyscraper by HaaniieRyee=**_

Kutatap langit yang tengah menangis, membasahi bumi. Aku turut menangis, menemaninya.. Kurasakan, aku merasakan dinginnya angin malam, ditambah derasnya tangisan langit.. Berjuta air mataku turut membantunya, beberapa tetes air mataku terjatuh di genggamanku.. Aku meratap, meratapi hidup… Seakan aku telah tak ada harapan, dia pergi.. Apa aku harus merasakan ini? Apa kau harus buatku begini? Buatku hamper gila?

Kau pergi dengan kesalah pahaman, lalu kulihat kau tengah persamanya, Deidara, kau bersamanya.. Kenapa?

Dulu aku hangat, dengan dirimu, aku hangat.. Aku terbuka pada orang lain.. Pada Aniki, Ibu, Ayah, Naruto, Kiba, dan yang lain.. Namun kini aku hanya seonggok manusia yang kehilangan jiwanya. Mati.

Apa aku telah tak punya kesempatan lagi, Sakura?

Apa tak ada lagi hatimu untukku? Apa telah habis? Apa tak ada lagi?

Manusia tanpa cinta? Mati, tak ada hasrat untuk hidup..

Aku hanya menangis, membungkan bibirku untuk emngeluarkan suara.. Menangis dalam diam sudah menjadi rutinitas keseharianku.. Menatap langit telah menjadi kebiasaanku..

Langit telah menjadi temanku..

Hei, malam ini rasanya ingin kuhilangnkan, aku ingin mati… Sigh! Kau buatku gila..

Tok Tok..

"Sasuke, teman-temanmu datang… Kau tak mau menemui mereka?" Suara Aniki menembus keheningan yang ku buat.. Sunyi, hanya suara hujan yang tak kunjung reda yang terdengar..

"Ku suruh masuk ya?" Aniki membuka pintu kamarku, sudah kuduga. Dan aku terbiasa dengan kelakuannya..

Aku menoleh, kulihat teman-temanku telah masuk ke kamarku, dan Aniki menutup pintunya kembali.. Kutatap wajah masing-masing teman-temanku, lalu kufokuskan lagi pada langit yang masih menangis.. Kedua tanganku terlipat di pinggiran balkon kamarku, kuselundupkan kepalaku di tanganku sendiri, mataku menatap lantai kamarku..

Tetes per tetes jatuh ke lantai kamarku, aku tau, itu air mataku. Tak berhenti juga, mereka juga diam saja..

Kubalikkan tubuhku ke arah mereka, bersandar pada balkon. Mereka tengah menatapku sendu, aku tak suka, namun aku senang.. Mereka, Naruto, Kiba,Gaara, Ino, Hinata..Teman baikku, sahabatku, saudaraku.. Tak kurasa air mata ini semakin deras, aku terduduk, kini mulai terdengar suara isak tangisku.. Aku mendengar dengan samar langkah-langkah kaki mendekatiku, kurasakan hangat menyelimutiku.. Hinata membungkus diriku dengan selimutku, Naruto memelukku, Ino mengusap air mataku, Kiba memberiku air minum, Gaara tersenyum hangat, berusaha mencairkan hatiku yang telah beku..

"Cerita.. Hiks, Cerita, Sasuke… Hiks, Hiks, kami disini, sahabatmu, hiks.. Ceritalah, anggap kami ada, anggap kami bagian dari dirimu.." Hinata turut memelukku, yang ku tau, Hinata kekasihnya Naruto, tapi mengapa ia memelukku?

"Ya, Sasuke.. Cerita pada kami.." Gaara duduk didepanku, mengelus surai ravenku.. Aku semakin terisak..

Aku bodoh ya? Padahal aku masih punya yang menyayangiku, namun kenapa aku masih menangisi dirinya yang pergi?

"A- hiks, Arigatou.." Tangisku tumpah, kini kamarku penuh isak tangis.. Ini hari pertama dari seminggu setelah ia pergi aku mau berbicara.. Gaara bahkan ikut menangis, walau sambil tersenyum..

"Kita hiks, kita disini temee, Hueee! Padahal kau masih punya kami, Ibumu, ayahmu, anikimu,dan kerabatmu.. Hiks,hiks.. Lupakan ia, Teme no Baka.. Hiks" Taukan siapa yang ngomong?

"Gomen Dobe. Gomen,.. Gomen Minna…" Ku mengangguk, menangis.. Kini aku sadar, aku tak sendiri..

Semua melepaskan pelukannya, Aku ingin berdiri, namun kakiku tak sanggup.. Akhirnya tubuhku melayang.. Bukan mati, bukan.. Diangkat, tubuhku diangkat oleh Kiba, Naruto dan Gaara, lalu tubuhku di taruh di kasur king sizeku..

Ino menutup pintu ke arah balkon, Hinata turun ke bawah, lalukembali dengan membawa segala macam makanan, beserta dengan aniki..

Kini kamarku hangat, penuh cerita hatiku, tak henti-hentinya aku menangis, aku manusia, juga butuh tempat untuk ini.. Aniki, Itachi juga tak berhenti memelukku, mencium keningku, dan semacamnya, aku bahagia kini..

Tapi masih ada yang bisa kapan saja membuatku pergi ke atas langit.. Menjadi pencakar langit, penghuni langit..

_**=Skyscraper by HaaniieRyee=**_

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**Kau boleh ambil segala yang kupunya**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Kau boleh hancurkan diriku**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Seakan aku terbuat dari kaca**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Seakan aku terbuat dari kertas**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**Teruslah berusaha meruntuhkanku **_

_**I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper**_

_**Aku kan bangkit seperti pencakar langit**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Seperti pencakar langit**_

_**=Skyscraper by HaaniieRyee=**_

Aku tersenyum melihatmu, melihatmu menyeringai untukku, melihatmu mengejek diriku.. Dua minggu kau begini, lihat kan? Aku tak hancur,.

"Apa hanya segini saja Haruno-san?" Aku tersenyum mengejek..

"Cih, tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-san.. Masih ada yang lebih kejam tentu saja, Hahaa" Dasar iblis, kau benar-benar iblis…

"You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am, like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper, go on and try to tear me down, I will be watching you, Haruno-san.. If you want to know, how can I let you do it to me, because I have many people who love me, not like you, the bastard.. If you don't have anything what will you do to me, Jaa.. Goodbye!" Haha, lihat itu, wajahmu Haruno.. Kesal eh?

Aku masih kuat, sekuat gedung-gedung pencakar langit itu.. Karena aku kuat, aku punya tekad… Tekad yang bagus yang akan membuatku menjadi lebih kuat.. Tak saeperti tekadmu yang buruk, yang akan membuatmu semakin lemah.. Dasar bodoh.. Cih..

Aku berjalan ke arah café Good Cats, café milik sahabatku, Naruto dan Hinata, serta Gaara turut andil.. Aku suka kesana, karena mereka juga turut bekerja di cafénya sendiri.. Atasan yang baik bukan?

"Selamat datang Tuan!" Begitulah sapaan dari café ini, café yang menghormati pelanggannya, café sederhana namun mewah..

"Hooi, Sasukee.. Mau bantu? Rame nih.." Sigh! Baru masuk, sudah diteriaki? Haha, dasar Naruto,.. Aku mengangguk, sekali-kali aku bantu tak masalah…

Akhirnya aku pulang malam karena ini.. Asik juga, kali-kali aku akan membantunya lagi..

_**=Skyscraper by HaaniieRyee=**_

_**As the smoke clears, I awaken**_

_**Saat kabut pergi, aku bangkit**_

_**And untangle you from me**_

_**Dan melepaskanmu dariku**_

_**Would it make you feel better**_

_**Akankah membuatmu merasa senang**_

_**To watch me while I bleed**_

_**Melihatku terluka?**_

_**All my windows still are broken**_

_**Seluruh jendelaku masih hancur**_

_**But I'm standing on my feet**_

_**Namun aku berdiri tegap**_

_**=Skyscraper by HaaniieRyee=**_

Aku merenung, sesekali tertawa sadar akan kebodohanku saat itu, saat pertama kali waktu itu.. Mau tau? Aku begitu karena Haruno Sakura.. Bodoh ya? Aku bahkan baru tau bahwa Sakura itu matrenya minta ampun, dan hanya ingin mau membuatku kere perlahan-lahan. Dan Naruto datang masuk ke kamarku, memintaku cerita tentang hubunganku dulu dengan Sakura, lalu aku mulai bercerita.

**Flashback**

"Suke-kuun~~. Aku mauu ini yaa? Boleh yaa?" Sakura tengah memelas-melas meminta ini itu padaku, aku iyakan saja..

"Asiiik~, Arigatou Suke-kuun~" Dikecupnya pipiku, wajahku langsung terasa memanas… Walaupun telah berpacaran selama 5 tahun, tetap saja aku tak terbiasa..

Sebenarnya aku tahu, pengeluaranku semakin besar saat setelah shopping bersamanya, namun kulihat ia bahagia, aku mengindahkannya,, Melupakan pengeluaranku untuknya, untuk melihat ia tersenyum..

Sakura, Haruno Sakura selalu tampil cantik.. Walaupun aku tau semua sahabatku, dan keluargaku membencinya, namun aku sangat amat mencintainya..

Bahkan sampai saat ini aku sangat mencintainya.. Hingga kulihat ia tengah bermesraan dengan Deidara, ia tengah berciuman dengannya, bahkan menggelayut mesra dengan Deidara.. Lalu kulihat ia melihatku, mereka mendekatiku.. Aku menatap mereka jijik…

"Sukee-kuun~" Dia memanggilku dengan nada menggoda, namun kini aku menatapnya jijik…

"Hai, Uchiha-san." Deidara tersenyum..

"Yaaah, Dei-kun… Kayanya aku gak bisa minta beliin baju sama Suke-kun lagi buat kita kencan, Dei-kun… Padahal lumayan looh, Dei-kun.. Dei-kun tak usah banyak-banyak ngeluarin uang buat beliin aku baju-baju.. Soalnya dulu aku bisa minta beliin sama Suke-kuun,… Sekarang gak bisa yaa?"

"Cih, dasar matre…"

"Begitukah, Uchiha-san? Saku-chan matre hanya padamu kok,.. Iya kan Saku-chan?"

"Tentu saja, Deei-kuun~" Aku bergidik jijik…

"Oh, iya. Uchiha-san, Ini Sakura itu istriku, jadi jangan ganggu dia lagi.." Deidara menatapku sinis serta merendahkan, "Bisa-bisanya kau berpacaran dengan istri orang."

"Kita putus ya, Suke-kuun~ Jaa!" Dan mereka pergi, aku mematung.. Jadi selama ini aku dibodohi… Dasar bajingan brengsek… Matre, murahan… Haah, caci maki keluar dari mulutku begitu saja…

**Flashback Off**

"Hahaha… Ya, ampuun,, Kau bodoh ya Sasuke?" Naruto tertawa nyaring…

Twiich!

"Aku baru tau, Sasuke si Genius jadi bego! Hahahaha!"

Twiich! Twiich!

Jduuaaak!

"Ittaaaaai~ Sakiiit, Sasukeee!" Naruto merengut, aku tertawa-tawa bangga melihat benjolan di kepala kucingnya…

"C'mon, my pet… Hungry? Hahaha" Aku tertawa melihat wajah kesalnya..

"Hei, Naruto, tau gak? Setelah kejadian itu, hujan terus menerus di hatiku… Lalu mulai berawan dengan kabut-kabut… Saat kabut menghilang, aku bangkit dari lemahku, berkatmu… Dan berkatmu juga yang lain, aku mampu melepasnya… Aku sering melihat Sakuta tertawa-tawa bersama Deidara sambil melihatku dengan sebegitunya, menertawakan diriku yang terluka.. Cahayaku redup, namun aku tetap berusaha bangkit… Seperti pencakar langit, seperti gedung itu, mencoba untuk kuat…"

Dan setelah itu kami tertidur kelelahan sehabis bekerja… Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak… Aku sudah punya Karin sekarang, Uzumaki Karin, sepupu Naruto.. Dan Naruto tetap bersama Hinata, serta Kiba dengan Ino, Gaara dengan Shion… Bahkan Naruto dan Gaara akan menikah, senangnyaa…

_**=Skyscraper by HaaniieRyee=**_

_**Go run, run, run**_

_**Larilah**_

_**I'm gonna stay right here**_

_**Aku akan tetap di sini**_

_**Watch you disappear, yeah**_

_**Melihatmu menghilang, yeah**_

_**Go run, run, run**_

_**Larilah**_

_**Yeah, it's a long way down**_

_**Yeah, jalanan panjang di depan sana**_

_**But I'm closer to the clouds up here**_

_**Namun aku lebih dekat dengan awan di atas sini**_

_**=Skyscraper by HaaniieRyee=**_

"Pergilah Sakura, Deidara… Kutarik sebagian sahamku dari perusahaanmu Haruno-san.. Kubiarkan perusahaanmu bangkrut kali ini… Itukan karena ulahmu.. Boros.." Aku tertawa mengejek.

Kini kulihat mereka-Sakura dan Deidara- berjalan dengan dua koper ditangan mereka, rumah, perusahaan, mobil mewah, motor, dan yang lain telah tersita oleh keluarga Uchiha, keluargaku… Haha, beraeni melawanku Haruno-san?

Aku tetap berdiri disini, melihat kalian pergi, bahkan melihat kalian mati, menghilang dari dunia pun aku melihat kalian… Jalan kalian masih panjang di alam baka disana… Aku dekat dengan awan, bukan karena aku sebentar lagi mati… Namun karena aku sahabat sang awan.. I will be like Skyscraper.. Mencakar langit untuk mengukir sebuah kebahagian…

_**=Skyscraper by HaaniieRyee=**_

"Ayaaah, Ayaah… Kelly mau itu dong yaah? Boleeh yaa?" Kelly, anakku dengan Karin kini telah berumur 7 tahun, kelas 2 SD di Konoha Hig School, yang mencakup SD, SMP, dan SMA..

"Mau apa, sayang?" Tanyaku padanya..

"Itu, Kelly mau boneka ayam besar itu yang mirip sama ayah!" Tunjuknya, aku melihat kearah yang ditunjuknya. Seketika aku memberengut.

"Masa ayah disamain sama ayam sih? Kelly jahat nih sama ayah!" Aku pura-pura merajuk…

"Ihh, Ayaah… Boleh yaa?"

"Kasih tau dulu, kenapa pilihnya yang itu?" Aku mentoel hidung mancung Kelly, Rambut raven sebahunya membuatnya menjadi manis..

"Abis, ayah sibuk mulu.. Pulangnya malem.. Kelly kan kesepian, boleh yaa?" Kelly menatapku dengan tatapan memelasnya..

"Oke, Okee.. Ayah beliin.. Lain kali juga ayah bakal pulang cepet deeh…" Aku menggendongnya..

Kelly tersenyum, "Hontoou? Pinky promise?" Ujarnya bersemangat, dengan menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya.

"Pinky promise? No! Raven Promise?" Ujarku dengan senyum mengembang untuknya..

"Bhuuu! Okay… Raven Promise!" Lalu jari kelingking kami bersatu, perjanjian kami…

_**=Skyscraper by HaaniieRyee=**_

Kini aku dan Karin berdiri di depan makam Sakura dan Deidara..

"Lihat? Aku bahagia.. Sekeras apapun kalian ingin menghancurkanku, kalianlah yang akan hancur.." Ujarku seraya menaburkan bunga di makam mereka, Karin tersenyum.

"Terima kasih.. Karena kalian kami bahagia…" Karin menaburkan bunga, mengikutinku…

"Aku pencakar langit, ingat itu.. Dan pencakar langit tak akan mampu dikalahkan… Kecuali Tuhan.. Dan kalian bukan Tuhan… Jaa ne.." Aku melambai ke arah makam mereka dan berlalu diikuti istriku, Karin Uzu- ah, maksudku, Karin Uchiha…

Ku tutup kisah ini… Dengan pernyataan..

Kami, Sasuke Uchiha serta Karin Uchiha hidup bahagia bersama Kelly Uchiha juga Gon Uchiha.. Jangan hancurkan kami jika kau tidak mau hancur…

Salam…

Uchiha Sasuke.

_**The End**_

_Huaaaa ! Nyambung gak siih? Ya aampuun… Jelek kok , Hani taauu…_

_Em, Moga kalian suka sama FF hani yang ini…_

_Mind to Review?_

_Saran? Kritik? Arigatou!_

_**Thank you for Reading ^.~**_

_**Kritik? Saran?**_

_**Hani terima dengan senang hati..**_

_**Hontou ni Arigatou Minna!**_


End file.
